This invention relates to game playing methods for gaming machines such as video slot machines, video poker machines, bingo machines, etc. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for providing emulation capabilities relating to games of chance.
There are a wide variety of associated devices that can be connected to a gaming machine such as a slot machine or video poker machine. Some examples of these devices are player tracking units, lights, ticket printers, card readers, speakers, bill validators, ticket readers, coin acceptors, display panels, key pads, coin hoppers and button pads. Many of these devices are built into the gaming machine or components associated with the gaming machine, such as a top box that usually sits on top of the gaming machine.
Typically, utilizing a master gaming controller, the gaming machine controls various combinations of devices that allow a player to play a game on the gaming machine and also encourage game play on the gaming machine. For example, a game played on a gaming machine usually requires a player to input money or indicia of credit into the gaming machine, indicate a wager amount, and initiate a game play. These steps require the gaming machine to control input devices, including bill validators and coin acceptors, to accept money into the gaming machine and recognize user inputs from devices, including touch screens and button pads, to determine the wager amount and initiate game play.
After game play has been initiated, the gaming machine determines a game outcome, presents the game outcome to the player and may dispense an award of some type depending on the outcome of the game. A game outcome presentation may utilize many different visual and audio components such as flashing lights, music, sounds and graphics. The visual and audio components of the game outcome presentation may be used to draw a player's attention to various game features and to heighten the player's interest in additional game play. Maintaining a game player's interest in game play, such as on a gaming machine or during other gaming activities, is an important consideration for an operator of a gaming establishment.
Players' interest may also be enhanced by enhanced audio and/or visual displays that are possible with new peripheral devices. For example, players will generally prefer a liquid crystal (“LCD”) display over the prior art cathode ray tube (“CRT”) displays of many legacy gaming machines. In addition, players may appreciate the audio and visual effects made possible by the faster processing speeds of modern processors.
Although players will generally enjoy the benefits of gaming machine upgrades, players still may wish to play at least some familiar, existing games of chance on newer gaming machines. For example, a player may have one or more favorite games, perhaps associated with an enjoyable gaming experience of the past.
However, gaming software is quite platform-specific. A considerable amount of effort is required to re-write legacy gaming software so that such existing games can be provided on gaming machines having an upgraded CPU and/or different peripheral devices. One option is to take the old source code and re-compile it for native software on the new gaming machine platform. Alternatively, the source code may be re-written from scratch. In either case, the modified gaming software would need to be approved by the relevant gaming regulatory body. Obtaining such approval is time-consuming and costly. It would be desirable to provide devices and methods for overcoming at least some of the foregoing drawbacks.